


Snow

by Talliya, Tseng



Series: Final Fantasy RPs [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseng/pseuds/Tseng
Summary: Cloud does his best to keep Tseng warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Slipping into the tent, Tseng smirked seeing the form fast asleep under a thin blanket. Making sure to keep silent he slipped in behind him, hand snaking down the front of his pants. “Wakey Wakey.”

Cloud had woken as his senses picked up on movement, but not hearing anything he went back to sleep. A few moments later and a cold hand on his nethers woke him instantly. “Shit!” Feeling the familiar body behind him he glared into the darkness but relaxed his guard a bit, “Jerk, your hands are freezing!”

“Tends to happen when one is playing in the snow... now shut up and do what you do best and be my Mako heater.” Still keeping his hand where it was he curled up more against his back trying to warm up.

Cloud rolled his eyes, “And pray tell, just why were you playing in the snow so late at night? Trying to drown Reno in it again?”

The blonde shifted around so he could throw an arm behind him around Tseng’s hips and pulled him closer. While the man was cold and wet in places, he was still the best thing in the world to cuddle into.

“More like someone didn’t wait like he promised he would and forced me to trek out here all the way into the snow to find his ass.” Releasing his lower region, Tseng shifted and crawled over the blonde so that he was now lying in front him and threw his arms around him.

“Heh, sorry.” Cloud grinned and wrapped his arms around Tseng as the man settled in front of him. “Maybe I just wanted a reason to have to warm you up?”

Smiling he tucked himself up and under Cloud’s chin. “You know I don’t do well in the cold...” He tended to get sick really easy when he was left in the cold for too long... Modeohime was a prime example of that... well once you got past the fact that Angeal had tried to beat the two of them to death.

“Mmm, but that’s why you have me.” He bent his head slightly and kissed the top of Tseng’s. “Me and that ‘one thing I do best’.”

Laughing softly he leaned up capturing those lips before they could pull to far away. “You make a wonderful portable Mako heater.” Snuggling in he managed to make himself smaller than the tiny blonde.

Cloud rumbled a laugh and settled in closer, “Well I do have a serious liking for making you melt. …and a thing for being really lame when I’m sleepy.”

“Only when you are sleepy?” He shot back to the young man above him. Oh he knew he was going to get smacked for that one, but it was too fun to poke fun at the blonde.

A sour look overtook Cloud’s face and he thumped Tseng’s thigh, “Perhaps you’d like to sleep in the snow instead?” He moved his hand and began tickling Tseng.

Tseng twitched only once before going still, a brow raised up at him like ‘really?’ dude should know by now he could shut off stuff like that. He could only be tickled if he wanted to be.

Cloud shrugged, it’d been worth the twitch. Plus, it was as good a reason as any to run his fingers over the man. “Just tryin’ to get you warm.”

“You know there are far better ways to warm me up there Chocobo butt.” He loved antagonizing the man, it was far to fun and he was WAY too good at it now. “Or are you too worried about the others figuring out that you are infatuated with a Turk hmm?”

“I’m pretty certain it isn’t my butt that looks like a Chocobo.” He leaned down to kiss Tseng again, “And I’m pretty sure everyone already knows.”

“What, have you been blabbin’ to them that you managed to catch me?” He smirked returning the kiss and nuzzling up against him. “Or do they just know you are finally getting ass which is why you aren’t so emo lately.”

“Mostly just that last one I think.” He gave Tseng’s ass a thump, “And I am not ‘emo’ jerk. Also I don’t blab Mr. Turk. I apparently just have a very expressive face.”

“Could have fooled me.” He purred at the smack to the ass and wiggled against him. “I wonder how poor little Tifa is going to take the fact you seem to be claimed.” Oh he was loving this... It was too fun and he had not seen Cloud in so long either... Both having been pulled away on missions... He for Rufus... Cloud for the WRO.

“I’m sure she’ll take it just fine, she’s the only one who’s commented on it so far. And all she said was that she was glad I was happy.” Cloud grinned and tried not to moan as Tseng wiggled against him. He was glad for this small break at least, things had been hectic lately and he’d missed his Turk.

“Happy Cloud is a good Cloud.” He said softly, leaning up and kissing him deeply. It had been weeks now and he had gotten far to used to the blonds presence, he missed him. 

Cloud returned the kiss his hands snaking their way into Tseng’s pants to squeeze the flesh there lightly. “Apparently.” He smiled at Tseng, “But I like having a happy Tseng.”

“Right now you have a very neglected Turk.” He wiggled his ass against his hands teasingly. Why was it around Cloud he felt like a horny teen again? 

Chuckling Cloud pinched a cheek before rolling so that he was leaning over the Turk. “So how should we rectify this neglect you speak of?”

Squeaking slightly at being rolled over he smirked running a hand over Cloud’s chest. “Warming me up would be a very very good start.” 

Cloud smirked and began undressing the man below him, “Well then we should probably get these wet clothes off of you.”

“Thankfully I snuck my own pack in as well.” The Turks were actually on their own mission not far away, he had just heard Cloud speaking a few hours ago to the others and waited until the party went to bed. 

Cloud just smiled and continued undressing the man, kissing the skin he exposed as he went. He would never get over how Tseng made him feel, like he was actually supposed to exist. Tifa had tried her hardest to make him understand that he mattered, but it had never really sunk in until Tseng got a hold of him.

Pulling his face up he kissed the man gently and deeply, arms wrapping around him simply holding him for the moment. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Dreaming about the Turk just wasn’t a good enough replacement for when they had to be apart. Cloud wrapped his arms around Tseng and pulled his now naked body to his own bare chest. “You warming up yet?”

“In more ways than one.” He chuckled keeping his voice low as he heard someone stirring in camp. “Think you woke someone up.”

Cloud grinned, “Then shoosh and maybe they won’t know what woke them.” He covered Tseng’s mouth with his own in a long drugging kiss. He couldn’t tell who it was moving about, but he would murder them if they came to his tent to disturb him.

Returning the kiss, his breathing soon matched Cloud’s own as he heard footsteps drawing closer to the tent. “Hey blondie... wake up.” Oh it had to be the loud mouth Cid that woke up, thankfully he stayed outside the tent.

“The fuck do you want Cid?” Cloud just barely stopped himself from growling at the old man and clung tighter to Tseng. Though he was glad he hadn’t removed his own pants yet if he ended up having to go out there.

“There is someone out here ya dumb shit, you got tracks leading up and away from your tent and they ain’t any of ours. Now get your enhanced ass out here and find who this is.”

Cloud snorted into Tseng’s throat before raising his head, “Cid, it’s fine. Go back to sleep. I’ve already taken care of it.”

“Ya did? When the hell did you do that?” And why the hell wasn’t there any of Cloud’s foot prints in the snow around them? There were some old ones but nothing new.

“Cid... just go back to sleep. I invited someone out to see me. Don’t worry about it.” Cloud was having a hard time not laughing at Cid’s obvious perplexity.

“On a mission seriously?” What the fuck was the blonde thinking inviting a fuck toy out onto a mission?

“Can I shoot him?” Tseng whispered, the voice only loud enough a super enhanced would hear it.

Cloud’s growl turned into a chuckle, “So long as you don’t kill him, be my guest.” He whispered into Tseng’s ear before rising from the ground. He made sure Tseng was covered by the blanket and then stepped out into the snow in his bare feet. Crossing his arms and glaring at the older man Cloud tried yet again to get him to go away. “Cid, what I do on a mission is none of your business. It’s not hindering anything... or at least it wouldn’t be if you’d stop making a fuss about it and go back to sleep.”

Tseng pulled the blanket up and over his head to make sure that if Cid saw inside he would not see who it was. “Hey when did you stop using that brain of yours... You don’t bring a fuck toy on a mission, you’re putting everyone in danger and frankly none of us wanna hear you fucking whatever girl you decided to bring home this week.” Wait what?! A girl?!

Cloud blinked at him... “I seriously can’t believe you just called someone I happen to care about a ‘fuck toy’. Or that you insinuated that I’m some kind of whore.” He turned his head back to the tent, “You can totally shoot him now.”

Oh don’t tempt him at this point, the man was starting to piss him off but he remained silent. He didn’t want them to know it was him there and was silently willing Cloud just to come back to bed and warm him up… though now the mood was long dead.

Getting silence Cloud grinned and turned back to Cid, “Look, I don’t have to put up with your self-righteous shit Cid. If you aren’t rested and ready to go in the morning that’s your own damn fault.” With that he crawled back into his tent and tied it off before getting back under the blanket with Tseng. “Sorry.” He whispered as he laid a kiss on Tseng’s forehead.

He sighed softly hearing Cid go back to his own tent mumbling and cursing the entire time. “I should get dressed...” He whispered back and made to get out from under the blanket. With Cid the way he was there was no doubt some of the others had woken up as well.

Cloud gripped him to him, “Only if it’s in order to keep warm. If others have woken up, they heard what I just said and will go back to sleep. Or I just get to do all this shit by myself in the morning, but whatever.” Cloud didn’t want either of them to have to move more, it was fine if they didn’t do anything other than cuddle and sleep, he didn’t want to be deprived of his lover even for the length of time it would take the man to dress.

“I really don’t want anyone walking in and seeing me.” Normally he would not have cared, but his body was littered in scars at the moment and that was just not something he wanted anyone to see. It had taken him a long time to allow Cloud to see them.

Cloud nodded and released him, “Alright, but hurry back. I enjoy keeping you warm.”

Nodding he moved silently making sure to keep low even though there was no light on in the tent to cast shadows. He knew Cid would be watching the tent... Meant he was going to have to wake up before everyone and sneak out.

Cloud watched him dress with a pout, stupid old man just had to ruin everything. And while he’d like to give Cid a piece of his mind... he wouldn’t. He’d just ignore everything not mission related in the morning. Hopefully Tseng wouldn’t leave without telling him goodbye at least.

“Guess this means I will be leaving before dawn...” He laid back down curling up against him and resting his head on the small pillow the blonde was using. “Is this your last mission for a while?”

“It is if I’m gonna be treated like that. Seriously, that old man needs to get laid.” Cloud shook his head. “Anyways... I think it is? I don’t think Reeve had anything major planned after this at least. I just want it to be over already. I’d like to sleep in an actual bed.”

He wrapped his arms back around Tseng and kissed his forehead again, “Well, dawn comes early up here. So, I guess we’d better get some sleep. Though... if you’d like to talk for a while I’m good for that too.”

He shook his head, as much as he would like to just sit and talk, he did have his own mission to do tomorrow and he needed to be awake and alert for that. “When you are back... Please come up to the lodge.” He wanted his chocobo for once.

“I’ll do that. Even if it means putting up with Rufus until you get there.” Cloud kissed him deeply, “Have a good sleep.”

Smiling he returned the kiss, tucking himself back up and under his chin. He might have been the larger of the two, but he always managed to make himself look and feel smaller than he really was around him.

Cloud smiled and cuddled into Tseng falling asleep to the peace that always overtook him when the man was around.

Unlike Cloud he found sleep exceedingly hard to come by. Every noise around him seemed to be a billion times louder than it should have been and had him on edge all night.

A light fluttering whistle woke Cloud to the quiet darkness just before dawn, he grinned and kissed the head still nestled against his chest. “Vincent says it’s all clear. I don’t know what your mission or whatnot out here entails, but if you’d like to make a clean getaway from here now’s a good time, you may even have time to get sleep somewhere else.”

Smirking slightly he leaned up kissing him gently. “Thank you... I’ll see you once we’ve both completed our job and are back at the lodge.” Knowing he only had a short window to get out of there he bolted through getting dressed and leaned down kissing him again. “I’ll see you in a few days.” Grabbing his pack he slipped out and looked over to where he knew Vincent to be hiding and gave a slight bow. Once a Turk always a Turk and they looked out for their own.

Cloud accepted the kisses greedily and watched as Tseng wrapped himself in warmer clothes for the weather outside. “I’ll be there with bells on.” Once Tseng had fled the tent he began dressing himself and packing his things, wanting to have his tent down and ready to move out by the time everyone else woke.

Vincent gave a slight nod to the departing Turk a grin gracing his mouth where it was hidden by his cloak. Cid was actually rather lucky Tseng was such a reserved person, or he could very well have been shot last night. He shook his head and headed over to his own tent to start packing up.

Sighing softly he was not surprised that no one was awake yet in his own small group of tents. Maybe now he could get a little bit of sleep before they themselves headed out. He was grateful to Reno that the redhead had turned the heater on in his little section of the massive tent they were all sharing and curled up.

Once he’d packed all of his things and had everything rolled up into his backpack Cloud headed over to the central area where they’d set up their camp fire. He started up a new fire and put water on to boil for tea and coffee and then started pulling out things for breakfast. He knew the smells would wake everyone else.

“Ohh you are kidding me, we missed her!” Yuffie stomped her foot seeing Cloud was already packed and sitting around the fire. She had hoped to wake up soon enough to see the woman that had captured their little chocobo’s heart.

Again with the ‘her’? Geez, you’d think these people would be smart enough to realize that if Tifa couldn’t tempt him to females... no female could. He’d honestly been pretty weirded out by his feelings for Aerith and was glad to find out they were really Zack’s and not his own. But Cloud had already determined he was going to ignore all things not mission related, so he simply continued cooking breakfast and ignored the little ninja.

The little Ninja though wasn’t about to drop it, no way in hell. She sat herself right next to him and actually go up into his face looking at him. “Come on spill Cloudy... What is she like.”

“I have no idea if our mission has a female component besides yourself, so I have no idea what you are talking about Yuffie.” Cloud didn’t even look at her, just maneuvered around her to continue making biscuits and gravy.

Yuffie actually gasped at that. “It’s a guy! I never would have taken you for being gay…” Though made sense, Tifa had tried but it had never gone anywhere.

Cloud couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes but did his best to ignore her. He could hear the rest of their small band rousing and refused to commit to anything until everyone could get the picture at the same time. “Reeve gave you the data right? How long does he think this will take?”

“Depends on how fast you can kill this shit ya dumb blonde.” Cid growled out lighting a cig and walking around the camp.

“If I’m a dumb blonde, what the fuck does that make you?” Cloud mumbled under his breath, then louder, “Breakfast is ready.”

“The infestation seems to be nested just up the side of that mountain in one of the caves.” Vincent said as he walked over to get his breakfast.

“That’s good, wiping out the nest first will go a long way into clearing this up quickly.” Cloud dished up his own food and moved out of everyone else’s way.

“Why are we on monster hunting duty anyway... I thought after Deepground we would be doing more fun things...like Materia hunting.” Yuffie whined flopping down on the ground by the fire.

Cloud chuckled, “Why would we need to go Materia hunting? We have tons of the stuff already. Besides, just because Deepground is taken care of doesn’t stop monsters from amassing. Someone’s gotta protect the innocent people from them.”

“Okay I really want to meet this guy that is making our Cloud human again.” Yuffie bounced back in front of him reaching up and feeling his forehead. “Nah I just think he’s sick.”

Cloud simply blinked at her before returning to his food. “Hurry up and eat Yuffie, we’ve got monsters to wipe out.”

She huffed stomping her foot but decided food was more important for the moment then pestering him for more information.

Cloud sighed mentally and finished his food. Once everyone was finished they cleaned up the camp and headed out with Vincent leading the way. Cloud stashed his pack outside the cave entrance before heading slowly inside with Vincent beside him. He still wasn’t really sure what kind of monsters they were facing, but he didn’t want to be caught off guard so had his sword at the ready.

“Yo blondie!” Reno waved to him sitting on the wall deeper in the cave. “Are you lot here for the monsters?”

“Uh... Reno.” Cloud blinked for a moment, “Yeah we are. What are you up to?”

“Looks like our missions brought us to the same place yo. Though ours turned out to be a dead end.”

“Not surprising coming from a bunch of moronic lap dogs.” Reno actually glared at the blonde pilot, Gaia he would have loved to kick his ass.

“Cid, if you aren’t going to be helpful, leave.” Cloud growled at him as he noted the slight check in Vincent’s step. “Sucks to be you having to come out in the cold for nothing Turky.” Cloud grinned up at Reno before continuing on. The sooner they routed these monsters the sooner he could get away from Cid and back to Tseng.

“Eh not really, they were here... Until old nasty in there got a hold of them and turned them into lunch. Bossman had right pissed the beast off so have fun with that one chocobutt...Oh yeah Cid... might not wanna insult the Turks when ya got one three feet from ya yo...We tend to bite.”

Cloud paused, “Wait, they?” He shook his head, “Nevermind.” /I hope Tseng’s alright.../ He continued on deeper into the cave. Soon he could hear low growling and notified Vincent by a hand gesture - though he was sure the man had heard it himself.

“It won’t give you much of a fight.” Tseng said softly leaning up against the wall stitching himself up quite literally from where he got bit. “How you doing cousin... You didn’t come by for dinner last week, you know mom is going to have your ass for that.”

Vincent chuckled softly, “Was a little busy catering to the needs of the people, I’m sure she’ll forgive me. You want any help with that?”

Cloud blinked, were they really cousins or was he just missing something here? “You kick its ass already? You’re not supposed to do my job you know.”

“Well you didn’t exactly show up to the party on time so I had to start without you.” He held up the needle and thread to Vincent. “Try not to butcher me like you did Veld... I’ve seen your handy work on him. You want to try and pull that story past mom be my guest... I’ll make sure to have the ice pack ready for your head.”

Vincent moved over and took the supplies with a small smirk, “So long as you don’t move around or whine like a hurt guard hound you won’t end up with similar scars to Veld’s.” He began stitching the man up as he continued, “And your mother loves me, she’ll forgive me pretty much anything except hurting you kids. Besides, I can make it up to her by stopping by this week.”

Cloud simply shook his head, he was glad that Tseng didn’t seem to be too very damaged and he knew that Vincent would do just fine patching him up. “Some party. Guess we’ll just be the clean up crew then. Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, come on. We’ll let Vin patch up smartypants Turk over here and get on with what we came here for.”

“Veld, I do not understand how he’s the once Director with what little pain tolerance he has at times.” The only indication that he was feeling pain at the moment was the slight twitching of his fingers. 

He waited until Cloud and the others moved past before looking up at his cousin. “Thank you...” He whispered, thanking him for that morning. It was nice to not only have his cousin back, but one that was loyal not only because of family but of the shared Turk blood that he could trust.

Vincent nodded his head, “You are welcome. But you really should have waited for Cloud once you saw the monsters. They didn’t look too friendly when I found them last night. And you’d better hope there isn’t more extensive damage than this... or he may cry. He does after all have a very serious survivor's guilt complex.”

“I may not be SOLDIER Vin, but I’m enhanced and better trained then every SOLDIER out there. These monsters were nothing, I only got bit because I had to protect Elena.” The girl despite being a Turk for so long was still brain dead at times... Today was one of them.

“Ahh, she is alright though?” Vincent asked as he looked up after tying off the thread and breaking it. He knew Tseng had a point after all, so going into how foolhardy taking all those creatures at once was, wasn’t going to get anywhere.

“Yeah...I wish we had the ability to reinstate the training program, it is something she desperately needs. We brought her on when the Turks were falling apart so she was thrown in with no training and it shows.” He held his hand up asking silently for help standing.

Vincent gripped his hand and helped him to his feet, “If you would all like, and you can spare her, I could take her for a month and train her.”

“I don’t think a month will be enough, as much as I appreciate the offer. We’ve had her for years now.” Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was around, Tseng pulled his hand out of Vincent’s own and instead threw his arms around him in a hug. For the most part they had been keeping their relationship hidden for both their protection and peace of mind.

“A month with me just might be.” Vincent gave an evil grin before being engulfed. He wrapped his arms around the slighter man with a soft smile. He’d missed being there as Tseng grew up, both back in Wutai as well as after he joined ShinRa... though that last part wasn’t entirely his fault. It was nice to have actual family around. “Will you be alright to walk out of here?”

“I got bit not trampled to death.” Squeezing him Tseng released him hearing people coming back up. “Just make sure the chocobo comes home in one piece, trouble seems to follow him. I’ll see you later this week at dinner alright?”

Vincent nodded, “I’ll be there for sure this time. Even if it means dragging Reeve and/or Yuffie with me. And he’ll be fine, he’s only nearly died, what three times now?” He rose a brow at his cousin, “Besides, you said these monsters were nothing.”

“Please don’t drag Yuffie with you, you know how mother feels about the royal family. Especially one that can’t even recognize their own high priest...” His mother hated the noble line, and he didn’t blame her, Yuffie had often stared right at him and never once realized he was an Akera. If she had she never would have tried to hit him a few months back... Or cursed at him and called him derogatory names. “They are... But this is Cloud we’re talking about.”

Vincent chuckled again, “Alright, no Yuffie. And I’m sure Cloud will be extra careful since he’d like to get back to you as soon as possible.” He gave Tseng’s shoulder a pat, “I am happy for the both of you. You’ve both been much better since you got together.”

“Thank you.” Tseng set a hand on his cousin’s before pulling away.

“Hey Vincent! Stop being chummy with the traitor and come help us!” There was a very noticeable flinch from Tseng at Yuffie’s words, his hand coiling into a fist for a brief moment. Vincent knew what kind of home he had been running away from... He wasn’t a traitor but to be labeled one by the royal family...

“Yuffie, just because you belong to a royal family does not mean you are allowed to be an asshole.” Vincent turned and glared at her, “And I’ll be whatever I want with whoever I want child. You’ve no reason other than pettiness to be rude to Tseng. You’ve never cared for your father’s rules, why should his abstainment from them be any kind of slight to you?”

There was silence all through the cave, the sound of Vincent talking back to Yuffie and standing up for a Turk enough to bring those inside to a standstill. “He’s a Turk during war time, who knows how many of us were killed because of him.” Another flinch... And this time a bite to the inner cheek, Yuffie had struck a nerve.

“So was I.” Vincent’s eyes flashed gold just as Cloud finally made it through them. “And as it was MY father’s work that helped bring along the SOLDIER program in the first place, you’d best choose your pissing grounds with better tact Princess. Because while we essentially defected from our home country, which we both still love just as much if not more than you do, we’ve still got more class than you.”

Cloud’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times before shaking himself. “The nest is cleared out and we’ve got samples so Reeve can figure out what they are and how they started and whatever else so that they won’t become a problem again. Hopefully. So how about we all leave this cave alive?” He looked around at them all, he could tell his Tseng was upset and that just pissed him off more, but they needed to get out of here and away from Yuffie and Cid... before he murdered the both of them himself... or allowed Chaos to do it.

“Come on bossman.” Reno gently pulled Tseng away knowing the man was about to blow his top. The Turk was normally cool and collected but like any native Wutain, being called a traitor and blamed for the death of their people would rub any of them the wrong way. 

Yuffie huffed and stomped her foot. “I wish I knew what his family line was so I could disown them and strip them of their title and land! That’s what traitors deserve!!!!” She screamed out after him.

Oh that was it! Whirling around Tseng was across the cave in seconds his foot striking the surprised princess in the chest hard enough to slam her into the nearby wall. “You dare threaten an Akera?” He growled out standing to his full height, eyes a brilliant blue purple as the Mako rose in his blood.

Cloud closed his eyes as Yuffie’s voice rang out and only opened them after Tseng had spoken, he moved over to him not entirely sure how to calm the man down. He knew that in a rage Tseng was totally stronger than him even with all his enhancements, but then he saw those eyes. “...shit you’re hott.” Wait... did I just say that out loud?

Vincent stood frozen to the spot fighting with Chaos for control when really he rather wanted to set the beast loose. “Not being able to recognize your own people is a failing only found in you Yuffie.” His voice had extra tones that proved to those who’d seen Chaos before that he was dangerously close to losing control.

Her head was ringing and only partial words were registering with her at the moment. Glancing up to Vincent her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell unconscious. Cid moved up to her not saying a word for once... Not with a demon so close by. 

Taking several deep breaths Tseng gently squeezed Cloud’s hand in reassurance. He needed to calm Chaos down though... Before they had a demon on the loose. Standing in front of him he reached up covering his eyes with his hand and leaning his forehead against it. One nice thing about being the same height at the ex-Turk. “Thank you Chaos, it is time to let him have control once more.”

Gold eyes stared at him uncertain, then red returned slowly and Vincent took a few deep breaths of his own. “Cloud’s right, let’s head out of here. We’ve all got reports to make anyway.”

Cloud nodded and looked over to Cid, “You got her or should I carry her out?”

“I got her…” Cid picked her up and skirted out of the cave fast. 

Lowering his hand Tseng looked over his cousin making sure he wasn’t actually changing on him. “You okay now?”

Vincent nodded, “Yes, I’m alright.” He gave Tseng a smile before turning and heading out of the cave himself, “Come on Naki, let’s go.”

Cloud moved up to Tseng again rubbed his shoulder, “You alright?”

“Only reason she is not dead... Is because she is a friend of yours.” In other words no he was not alright. “There was a reason I left home...and it was not to become a traitor in my people’s eyes.”

“The eyes of the royal family aren’t the only one’s Wutai has Love.” Cloud’s face showed his sorrow that Yuffie was so selfish however. He was planning on simply saying they should get out of there, but his curiosity got the better of him. “Are you really related to Vin?”

Tseng raised a brow at that. “You don't see the family resemblance?” He chuckled softly staring after the small group as they left, his own Turks taking up the rear. “The Akera and Valentine lines have often intersected. My grandmother and Vincent's mother are sisters. Which also makes me Sephiroth's cousin.”

“Hmmm, I knew you looked alike... but I haven’t really seen a lot of Wutain people. So I guess I wouldn’t know they don’t all look the same.” Cloud scratched the back of his head, “Sorry.”

Tseng actually smacked him across the back of the head for that one. “Stupid Midgarian.” He grumbled but pulled Cloud to him and kissed him deeply. “If they didn't know about us beforehand they do now...”

Cloud melted a bit with the kiss but smiled up at Tseng, “I don’t care if you don’t.” He wrapped an arm around Tseng’s waist and started them moving out of the cave, “Time to get rid of some pains-in-the-ass.”

“Finally starting to wake up to what I’ve been telling you?” While the group seemed to be good friends for Cloud, they were ungodly judgemental and if you were not part of their group you were dirt... Well. if you were a Turk at least.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I haven’t been sleeping...” Cloud squeezed his hip a bit, “And I knew they could be jerks, I just didn’t think they’d be so assholish about it.” He frowned on the verge of pouting, but shook his head and looked up at Tseng with an earnest expression. “I am sorry, you don’t deserve to be treated that way by anyone.”

“It’s fine Cloud... It comes with the territory.” He had endured it since he arrived in Midgar. A traitor to the Wutain’s... A spy to the Midgardians... A lapdog to anyone outside the Turks... It was never ending what people could find to label him as. “You learn to develop a pretty thick skin.”

Cloud smirked, “I don’t know, I think your skin is pretty soft.” Though he knew what Tseng was talking about, his own non-pleasant titles were many when he was younger. And honestly all the hero praise he got now simple grated on him. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t feel he deserved, but that he knew he wasn’t the only one who’d done it all and that he’d have never survived without everyone else. But most people refused to see that.

“Fermented rice water... It does wonders.” He chuckled pulling away slightly as they exited the cave. Great Gaia it was cold... He was a desert dweller, he didn’t do well in cold.

Chuckling Cloud let him pull away, he knew the man wasn’t big on public displays of affection, even if he was rather affectionate otherwise. “Don’t worry,” He whispered, “I’ll warm you up later.” He moved over and grabbed up his pack and went to check on the stupid little ninja.

“I’ll be back at the lodge...” He hopped slightly trying to get warm. “And you shut up.” He mock glared at Vincent knowing he was getting enjoyment out of seeing him cold.

Vincent held up his hands in surrender, his grin hidden behind his cloak. Cloud shook his head and fought his own smile, it seemed Yuffie had come too already so the blonde was sure she’d be fine, but... “You doin’ alright there Materia Thief?”

“I think I’m hearing things.. Did He say Akera?” She looked around seeing that Tseng was already long gone. She had to be hearing things... The man hit hard that was for sure.

Cloud rolled his eyes at her, “Yes, he did. It’s supposedly apparent by the dot that centers his forehead. But I’m not Wutain, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Kyoya Akera? That is Kyoya Akera?!” You could see every ounce of color vanish from her face in a fraction of a second.

“Come on, we’ve got to get back. I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to spend another night not in an actual bed if I don’t have to.” Cloud said with a sigh and offered Yuffie a hand up.

Yuffie didn’t move, she was actually shaking where she sat on the ground. She had insulted and angered an Akera.

With a shake of his head Cloud lifted the girl into his arms, “Let’s go.” Vincent and Nanaki fell in behind him as he started down the mountain side. It was a long walk back to the inn, but he was determined to make it before being too tired to go on. Then they could hop on the Highwind and head home finally.

Yuffie remained almost comatose the entire flight back to edge. How could she not, if her father found out she would be disowned!

Once in Edge Cloud had to coax Yuffie from the Highwind inch by inch as she still seemed dazed. He wasn’t really sure why being an Akera was so shocking... though he did know it was a rather prominent family, something to do with a shrine... but he wasn’t entirely sure as he’d never asked. It always seemed like a sore subject. He reported in to Reeve, handing over the samples they’d taken to the science department and telling the head of the WRO in no uncertain terms that if Cid and Yuffie couldn’t be civil to himself and others that would NOT be working with them on anything ever again. Then he headed for 7th Heaven.

To say that Reeve was shocked would have been an understatement. “Maybe I should have sent Cait with them.” He muttered to himself looking at the robot in the corner of the room. Something must have happened to have driven a wedge between the golden crew... But what could be so large to do that?

Upon reaching his destination he was engulfed in the warmth and smells of the bar and then Tifa herself. “Welcome back Cloud.”

“Hey Tifa, how’re things with your boy?” Cloud grinned at her. Just as she’d practically known instantly who Cloud was seeing, it hadn’t been at all difficult for him to determine who was finally making his best friend happy.

Tifa smacked his shoulder and blushed, “They’re fine. How about yours?”

Cloud sighed and his face fell, which instantly had Tifa’s defenses up. “...well for starters... apparently Cid believes that I’m some kind of whore and that I only have ‘fuck toys’.” Tifa’s eyes went wide, “And then Yuffie had to be her huffy self and insult him and call him a traitor to his face.”

Tifa hugged him close again, “I’m so sorry. That would be awful. And Cid can suck Jenova’s tit and keep his stupid-ass opinions to himself.”

Cloud hugged her back and chuckled at that last bit. “I’m gonna get some clothes together and head out to see him. Not sure how long I’ll stay, but just call if you need anything okay?”

At her nod he raced up the stairs to pack a bag.

There was a deep chuckle from across the bar, the large bald headed Turk stepping out drying one of the cups used recently. “I am sure that went well with Bossman.” Naturally the Turks knew all about the Akera line... Calling him a traitor was a serious accusation and one the man would have not sat back and idly taken. “Number one rule of Wutai... Never anger an Akera.”

“I wonder why though. Is there something only they can do?” Tifa asked him, “And thanks for helping out, I really appreciate it.”

“Akera are considered untouchables among the Wutaian people, the holy family of Leviathan. There are strict rules set in place in regards to them, many resulting in disowning or death... Tseng is the last male Akera… He holds rank equal to only the emperor.”

“Oh~.” Tifa nodded and went back to tending the bar just as Cloud came back down the stairs his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you later.” He kissed Tifa’s cheek and then grinned at Rude as he walked out the back door, “Take care of her will you? She’s stubborn.”

Rude made a small noise, not really speaking around cloud just yet. He wanted to make sure that things went alright with Tseng and him before getting in to close to the blond.

Cloud grabbed his bike and headed out only slightly sad that he’d missed the pissy face he was sure Tifa made at him after is comment. He arrived at the lodge pretty late and hesitated at the door not wanting to disturb anyone if they were sleeping. He groaned and shook his head before knocking on the door, determined that if no one answered he’d come back in the morning instead.

It was a yawning Reno that answered the door, and without and word pointed downstairs. Only clad in boxers and disheveled he wandered off back to his own room on the second floor, well Rufus’ room but same thing.

Cloud blinked, but came inside and closed the door before heading down the stairs in search of Tseng. He really hoped the man was alright, while needing stitching up wasn’t anything new to any of them it still tore at him to see someone he cared about hurt. And he was hoping even more that his being worried about him didn’t bother the Turk.

He would come to find there was a large apartment downstairs currently occupied by a single fast asleep Wutaian. Not expecting cloud the man had passed out directly after his shower, not bothering to get dressed or even pull the blanket over him.

Cloud wandered down and explored the place a bit, small kitchen, entertainment area, books... then he was arrested by Tseng’s wonderful body displayed across the bed. He chuckled as he noticed the wet spot under his head, the man had passed out without even drying his hair properly. He shook his head and changed into pajama pants before searching for a towel for the wet spot, he’d either get it under Tseng or convince the man to change his bedding... either way he wasn’t going to run the risk of the tired Turk getting a cold on top of everything else. “Tseng?” He stood a few feet from the bed when he spoke, not really sure how Tseng would react to him being there.

“If you aren’t over here naked and hard in the next three seconds we are going to have some serious problems...” Came the tired mumble from the bed, the Turk never once opening his eyes. He had woken up the minute he heard the knock on the front door. But not hearing a word from Reno and the sound of familiar footsteps on the stairs leading down he had gone back to sleep.

Cloud moaned slightly, instantly hard at Tseng’s words and shucked his pajama pants before crawling up onto the bed next to him. “Well, we can’t be having problems now can we?” He leaned over and kissed Tseng’s cheek, “Though you should probably get out of that puddle and under some covers before you freeze and catch a cold.”

“You know for once I don’t care.” Wrapping his arms around him he pulled the blonde flush up against him and kissed him deeply. “I have my portable Mako heater right here. I think I’ll be plenty warm soon enough.”

Cloud shivered from more than just the cool body pressed against him and kissed his lover back, “I care. I don’t want you to get sick on top of everything else.” He rolled Tseng away from the wet spot and began covering him in kisses.

Laughing slightly he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sap...” He muttered loving it though.

Cloud smiled at him before whisking the blankets out from under them and draping them over his shoulders. He laid down over Tseng and plundered his mouth for a moment before asking, “Getting warm yet?”

Moaning softly he wrapped his arms around Cloud’s neck and pulled him back down into a blistering kiss. “Can be a hell of a lot warmer.”

Panting slightly Cloud grinned down at him, “Could you really?” He ran his hands down Tseng’s sides, being careful of still healing wounds and bruises. Shimmying his way down deeper under the blankets, hissing as his erection brushed against Tseng’s leg and then the bed, he began giving nibbling kisses to the beautiful balls presented to his gaze. Occasionally he would lick up the underside of the elegant shaft that stood between them but mostly he concentrated on the already tight sac. “I honestly don’t think you could get hotter. You’re already unfairly gorgeous.”

His chuckle turned into light airy moans and soft sounds of pleasure. Missions had been keeping them apart far too often now, and that was ever president in how nervy his body was. Every little touch was electric right now, showing he had gone far too long without his little Mako powered pleasure boy.

Every twitch and sigh Tseng made sent a jolt through Cloud, he’d really missed his Tsengcicle. So thinking he wrapped his lips around the tip of that elegant cock and began sucking lightly, drinking down his favorite brew.

The eyes that glanced down at him were the same blue/purple they had been in the cave. “You are such a tease.” He wanted so much more than what the blonde was currently giving him... He was greedy when it came to the once savior...

Cloud hummed around him before beginning to suck in earnest and bobbing his head so that Tseng was slamming into the back of his throat, a feeling he always enjoyed. Seeing those beautiful eyes always pushed him over some unseen edge and he would completely forget himself in his adoration for the older man. Plus, making the head Turk scream was always something he was proud of.

Oh this was driving him insane. Not wanting to go just yet he grabbed the blonde and yanked him back up kissing him hard. Grabbing sections of blonde hair he pulled his head back nipping at the soft flesh of his neck. At the moment he was in for rougher... More aggressive sex then normal and he knew he had to push the little blonde to get him into that role.

Cloud grinned knowing that his man was completely riled up now, “So~ do you wanna be fucked or do the fucking?” He asked this before biting down on Tseng’s shoulder, he himself didn’t mind either way since he thoroughly enjoyed both. So it would be up to Tseng’s current preference.

He hissed at the pain that raced through him from the bite... Pain that was quickly turned to pleasure thanks to years of torture training. Gripping Cloud’s tight ass he dug all his nails into the hard flesh there. “What do you think.” He would go both but had always preferred being the bottom.

Cock twitching Cloud stared down at him for a moment, “Wanting lube or no?” While he would normally insist on it... it really depended on how impatient and needy Tseng was at the moment.

He shook his head, lube tended to kill some of the feeling and that was what he wanted right now... Feeling... Even if it was pain at first. His body turned pain to pleasure anyway and that only heightened it when he was like this. 

Cloud’s eyes rolled up and he closed his lids for a moment as a shudder went through him, he took a deep breath and then leaned down to kiss Tseng. One arm kept him slightly above the man while the other reached down to pull on of Tseng’s legs up and over his shoulder. Then he pushed two fingers into the heat that was his lover and began wiggling them around. Tseng may want it rough, but Cloud always felt super guilty if he made him bleed, so a little rough prep would have to do.

One thing nice about being underground like he was, this area was for the most part soundproof when he wanted it to be. It had been a quiet sanctuary for Rufus when the stigma had gotten to bad and any noise hurt his head. Dragging one set of nails up the blonde’s back the other reached under a pillow flicking on the soundproofing.

Feeling Tseng moving he grinned, good he liked it when they could be loud. After scissoring his fingers for a few seemingly endless moments Cloud deemed him stretched enough and withdrew his fingers in order to replace them with his needily dripping member. He filled Tseng with a swift thrust and paused waiting for the slight burn to fade for the both of them.

The cry turned into a low drawn out loud moan, back arching in a way that drove Cloud even deeper into him. That was exactly what he needed, he could feel every inch of the twitching dick deep inside of him and that was a feeling of pure bliss for him.

Cloud kissed his brow softly before latching his lips to Tseng’s neck as he began to move, with the Turk’s leg up where it was it was both more enjoyable and easier to lever himself in and out. The muscles quivering around him drew a whimper from him and the hand holding him up fisted in the sheet. It’s been too fucking long! He thought to himself as he realized he would probably cum much sooner than usual. With that in mind he brought his hand, which had been resting on Tseng’s thigh, around to encircle the hard length that rubbed his abdomen with every thrust. He squeezed it lightly before matching the pumping of his fist to the pistoning of his hips.

Moans turned to light breathy cries. Lying one hand on Cloud’s lower back the other fisted up into blonde locks holding him where he was. It didn’t matter how many marks the man left on him they would be gone by morning. With each thrust he raised his hips meeting him for each brutal hit.

He was in love with the way Tseng responded to him, no matter if it was rough and fast or sweet and slow, he was pretty certain he’d never recover if Tseng ever got tired of him. He nipped a trail across Tseng’s chest and began sucking at the other side of his neck, his hips and hand still working. Desperate not to cum alone at the very least he slid his thumb over the slit and played with the liquid there.

It felt like he had fire coursing through his body instead of blood. Panting hard he gripped Cloud’s ass as he changed angle, the change now slamming into that sweet spot deep inside. Crying out his back arched in such a way that it allowed full on brutal contact with that spot sending him over the edge in a flurry of white sparks across his eyes.

Groaning in pleasure with the angle change Cloud shuddered and fell apart as Tseng’s seed shot onto his chest, “Yes~!” He stayed inside his lover still shaking a bit, but lowered the man’s leg and simply smiled down at him. “You’re beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed lips dried out from voicing pleasure.

The kiss that he received was not the normal lazy post orgasm one, but one nearly as fierce as mid sex. Pulling back he pulled away enough that Cloud slipped from him and threw the blonde onto his stomach crawling over him. “Did I forget to mention... I had a Mako shot today...” It was a purr showing damn well he hadn’t forgotten at all.

Cloud chuckled darkly, “Oh, is that all? And here I thought you missed me.” He shuddered as fresh waves of need crashed through him as Tseng’s skin slid across his own. He really wished he could just stay with him, but Rufus and Reno tended to annoy him so being so close to them for too long wasn’t really an option. And he knew Tseng wouldn’t want to stay at 7th Heaven, even if Tifa was dating one of his Turks. Too many assholes also called the place a second home; like Yuffie and Cid. Cloud frowned into the pillow before decidedly shaking off that mood and turning his head to watch Tseng.

He was thinking again... This would not do... Nope... not at all. His focus needed to be solely on him. “I did miss you... Why do you think you got to be on top first... I didn’t want you broken quite yet.” Shifting more over him Tseng pressed his shaft up against Cloud’s ass, thrusting so it rubbed along the sensitive flesh there.

Moaning at the implications Cloud buried his face in the pillows and growled out, “Just fuck me already, I need you!” The feel of that amazing cock against his ass was more than he could bear at the moment.

Purring he backed off a bit and pulled Cloud's hips up so that he was presenting that ass. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table he slicked his fingers, pushing them deep inside.

Cloud moaned into the pillow and pushed against those wonderful fingers, “More.” His cock was hard and dripping again already, he just wanted his lover inside him already. Plus, if Tseng had had a Mako shot, then they were in for one helluva night and he most likely wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. He rather liked that idea.

“Patience… this is not going to be a two round night…” He moved agonizingly slow, he tended to torture Cloud on injection days... It brought out a slightly more sadistic side of the Turk that was almost never seen otherwise.

“I- don’t have any left.” Cloud ground his teeth together and fisted his hands in the sheet as he tried to push himself closer to Tseng. He preferred watching Tseng but at least this way the man couldn’t see his desperate pouting face. That would just be totally embarrassing...

“Well then... I guess you are in for very sweet sweet torture.” It was a low seductive purr against his ear. Tseng had learned early on exactly how to torture his little blonde to the point he was absolutely begging and dripping with need.

Cloud shivered and groaned into the pillow some more completely defeated. He loved being manhandled by Tseng, how he could push him to the brink and then just make him stay there. It drove him crazy and in a way he hated it, but really... he just enjoyed it.

He knew exactly how far to push the little blond before he went too far. Fingers agonizingly slow and barely brushing against that sweet spot inside.

A frustrated mewling sound escaped him and he wiggled against Tseng’s fingers fighting for more friction, “Tseng~!” He needed that certain spot to be pounded into not caressed!

Oh yes he was getting close. He teased at that spot again, knowing it would only take one or two more times before he had the man begging.

Blushing hotly as a whimper escaped him Cloud yet again buried his face in the pillow. As his wiggling was getting him nowhere he wanted he finally stopped and simply reached back to tangle his fist in Tseng’s hair and pulled him down so he could kiss him, “More Tseng, I want all of you.”

There it was. Grinning against his lips he returned the kiss hard and deep. Not breaking the kiss he pushed Cloud’s hips down a bit and slammed into him full force.

Cloud cried out into the kiss and pulled Tseng’s mouth closer as the man finally rammed into him like he wanted. He pushed back into the pressure and moaned simply wanting more. He nibbled on Tseng’s lower lip for a moment before his neck let him know the twisted position was officially a no go and he had to turn back around.

Laughing softly he sat back on his knees, and with hands gripping the little blonde's hips and started to really ram into him.

“Yes~!” Cloud quickly became nothing more than a writhing, moaning -occasionally screaming- mess on the bed below Tseng. This is what he’d needed for what felt like centuries now and he was damn well going to enjoy it!

Releasing one hip he managed to reach under them, hand gripping the hard shaft and pumping it in time to his thrust. “Someone... is enjoying themselves.”

Hearing that voice on top of now being handled nearly sent him over the edge, but he grunted and held his breath for a few seconds in order to control himself. Then he gasped and turned his head to look at Tseng again a sloppy grin on his lips, “No, I’m enjoying you.”

“Sap…” He twisted the hand that was pumping him adding a new friction to the mix. He was going to make damn sure the boy did not walk tomorrow.

Cloud’s eyes rolled up in his head and a shiver ran up his spine, “Fuck~.” He shivered again and then pushed back asking for more.

“So needy tonight... This is unlike you...” He twisted his hand again seeing the boy was loving it.

Cloud grunted again and shook his head slightly, he wanted more than what was happening, he just didn’t know how to explain! Or if more was even possible... “Tseng please~.” He wasn’t sure why he was being like this right now, but he did know that he’d refrained from it before. He’d always thought Tseng would think less of him for it... or get scared and run off if he thought Cloud cared about him too much... though that was generally what he himself did... not others... anyways. “Just fuck me already.”

Oh so that was how his little blonde wanted it. Grabbing the blonde hair he slammed his face into the pillow, slamming into his ass hard enough the bed was slamming into the wall.

Cloud groaned into the pillow his fingers flexing in the sheets as Tseng changed tactics, this was what he wanted! So long as he couldn’t walk when they were done he’d be happy. He’d love it if he could get Tseng to that point as well... but maybe they could do that tomorrow? He knew he was free, but Tseng’s schedule was another thing altogether. His body shivered with both need and satisfaction and the knocking of the bed into the wall was a nice counterpart to his gasps and whimpers. He was too in the moment to wonder that they were going at it so hard that the bed was in fact moving at all, but his mind noted it for later contemplation.

Panting hard Tseng released Cloud’s hair, favoring to instead wrap long fingers around those delightful bouncing balls between the blonde’s legs and squeeze. It was time to push the boy over the edge.

Raising his head Cloud barely had time to take in enough air before it came out in a scream and his face was back in the pillow. The feel of those wonder fingers on his aching balls was more than he could take, he barely felt the squeeze as his orgasim ripped through him. His body shuddered and went limp as a blinding whiteness covered the insides of his eyelids.

Having those muscle clench around him and hearing that beautiful voice scream out so brought him up and over his own threshold and release deep inside of him. Panting he slowly slid out of the boy and collapsed back onto his ass .

It took a moment or several for Cloud to gather his wits back together but once he had he flopped over as best he could and smiled up at Tseng. Seeing the satisfied look on the man’s face only made his smile bigger and he held his arms out to the man in an invitation to curl up with him.

Smiling he crawled over and kissed him much gentler this time. “You know I would... But being sticky like this is going to drive me nuts.” He was an OCD clean freak at times and having bodily fluids on him drove him frickin’ insane. “Can you change the bedding while I shower?”

Cloud kissed him back and chuckled, “Heh, I thought your nuts had already been taken for a drive.” He shook his head at his own ridiculousness and continued, “If I can manage to stand, yes. Otherwise you may have to suffer with sleeping on the floor.”

“I sleep on the floor I won't be walking tomorrow and not because you fucked me that hard.” His body was shot now. Kissing him again he did heading for his small bathroom.

Cloud simply grinned tiredly at him and watched him go. Once he’d disappeared he began stretching out his body parts to make sure they worked and slowly stood up, “So far, so good.” He stripped the bed, which seemed as if it took longer than it should have, and found new sheets before making it up again. By the time he was done all he wanted to do was flop back down and sleep, but if Tseng was wanting the bedding changed and a shower... he should probably clean himself up a bit before going back to bed.

Stepping out he smiled seeing Cloud waiting patiently for the shower. “You could have just come in you know.” Pulling him in close he kissed him lovingly. “Don’t take to long... We both need sleep.”

“Mhm.” Cloud nodded sleepily and kissed Tseng again before heading in and taking a quick shower of his own. He dried his hair as best he could before coming back out and collapsing onto the bed. He grinned over at Tseng, “So much for this not being a two round night.”

“Let me put it simply... You...Mr. Savior...” Tseng wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him in flush against him. “Are to damn wonderful I don’t need more then two rounds.”

Snuggling up to Tseng Cloud frowned, “I’m not Mister Savior, I wasn’t the only one who did anything.” He smirked however and kissed Tseng’s chin, “Though I’m glad to hear that I’m enough for you.”

“You might not have been, but you were the only one... Aside from myself that could have faced them alone and survived...Well unless Tifa used her boobs to block all his hits... She might have lived.”

Cloud snorted into Tseng’s neck, “Can you imagine his face or Jenova’s for that matter if that had happened?” He shook his head his whole body shaking with his giggles. He sobered momentarily, “I wonder if she’d want boob reductions or to somehow make the things bigger if it worked?”

“Well Sephiroth would have been amused as hell. We’ve joked about that in the past when we saw women with tits like that.” He shrugged at the other question and pulled the blankets up and over them. “Rude would throw a fit either way...”

Snickering Cloud cuddled into Tseng until he was comfortable, “Just to double check... you’re warm now right?”

Laughing softly he nodded lying his head against his. “Yes... and very... very satisfied...”

“Good.” Cloud closed his eyes and breathed him in as his body relaxed into sleep. He hadn’t been so comfortable in months. “Me too.”

“Good... what little pride I have left would have been hurt otherwise.” Settling in he sighed softly before his breathing evened out falling into a well needed restful sleep.

Cloud grinned, “You’ve no reason to not be proud.” He kissed Tseng’s cheek as the man finally fell asleep. He would never get tired of this man, and he felt zero qualms about losing obnoxious friends over him. He’d always have Tifa, and that was more because she was such a forgiving and caring person than because he knew how to be a good friend back. But he was certain that as long as he had her as a friend and he could keep Tseng - he’d be set for the rest of his life. He fell asleep himself with a smile on his face.


End file.
